


Stay a Night

by NR_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Based on Paris Attack, Human & Country Names Used, Hurt/Comfort, It's actually about Paris Attack, M/M, Panic Attacks, You Have Been Warned, unclear relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NR_red/pseuds/NR_red
Summary: I was going through my google docs when I found this fic. It's one of my first English fan fiction, and it's highly like that I wrote it on a whim so it could suck terribly. But please give it a try. This ship just deserves more love.Summary: Story of France and Germany on the night of Paris Attack (yes, it's just that.)





	Stay a Night

  
  
  


Things started off pretty normally. 

 

Germany and France sat side by side in the private box at Stade de France; their bosses occupied the one next to them. They watched as football fans started to pour into the stadium and shout cheering chants in their own language. In the field, twenty two players were running around, warming up for the game, one team in blue uniform and one in white. France bickered about whose team was better with Germany.

 

“Just because you beat me in the World Cup doesn’t mean you can beat me easily this time Allemagne!” France was pretty hyped by the atmosphere, especially when the fans were shouting _ “Allez les Bleus!” _ . He kept telling Germany how his team had improved and that he would not get beaten again.

 

“Well, I admit that your players are truly terrific and talented France, but please remind them not to get in my goal keeper’s way” Germany replied with a smirk, and that’s enough to affect the French’s mood.

 

“You Germans know only how to use brute force! If my players lost even a single tooth, Germany, I will make sure you pay for it!” France threatened, his face contorted like his butt just being kicked.

 

“I believe head-butting falls under the category of ‘brute force’ as well” Apparently, Germany was not daunted by that . He chuckled and let himself relax after a cruel week of work. 

 

Overall, things seemed to be doing fine.

  
  


But that was until they heard a loud noise.

 

The stadium fell into silence shortly before the cheering continued, they thought it might be a sound of firework or firecracker. Germany leaned back and took some sip from his beer, he didn’t notice anything until he felt like it had grown a bit too quiet.

 

“France” He glanced at the man next to him. France seemed to be lost in his thought; he didn’t look at the game but gazed down at his shaking hands.

 

“Is something wrong?” Germany asked, touching the man lightly on his arm, but France gave no response. The French’s deep blue eyes was wide as if he’s in terror. It gave Germany a weird chill down his spine. “France?”

 

“Sorry Allemagne…” France’s voice quivered, he took Germany’s hand in his. It was so sudden Germany jerked a bit but didn’t pull his hand back. France’s hands were shaking, terribly, and were very cold. “I feel like… something just happened"

 

Germany felt a lump in his throat. He had seen this kind of expression on nations before, and it never meant a good thing.

 

“Don’t worry, it will be fine" Germany tightened his hold around France’s hand, and the man simply nodded slightly.

 

“Can I lean on you? For a moment?” France asked, his voice hushed and meek, and even Germany had not  answered him yet, France already leaned his head on Germany’s shoulder.

 

“If you need a doctor just tell me okay?” Germany gave France a short glance before continued watching the game. France’s condition kind of worried him; there’s thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and his breath came out a bit too fast.

 

Suddenly, after the referee blew the end of the first half, platoon of guards rushed to them and spoke an order hurriedly.

 

_ “ _ Monsieur France, Mister Germany, please follow me. _ ” _ Germany was dazed, but the guards didn’t give him much time to ponder about the situation. They pulled him out of his seat and herded them through the building to a special parking lot where their limo must be parked at. 

 

While they were rushed to the car, Germany wrapped his arm around France’s waist to make sure he’s not going to falll down. France’s arm held lightly around his neck.

 

_ It might be terrorism… _

 

Germany thought but then shook it off right away.

 

_ No, it shouldn’t be dreadful thing like that, not in France’s home… _

 

But if it wasn’t terrorism… then what would it be? What would cause the guards to be alarmed like this? What….

 

“Frankreich?”

 

Germany’s train of thought was cut off suddenly when he felt France’s another hand grabbed his shirt, tight. “Are you alright?” Germany asked but once he looked back to the French, he already knew the answer.

 

France said nothing, but his eyes told him everything, his eyes, his face, his hands…

 

_ When was the last time I saw him being like this? With his face so pale and his eyes so wide? _

 

It’s probably when he marched into Paris in 1940… that was the last time Germany saw France being frightened and fragile like this.

 

“It’s okay, France. It’s okay"  Germany held France tighter. France’s body was cold, and was shaking violently, his hyperventilation seemed to get worse and Germany was pretty much alarmed by this. “Just breathe okay? It will be fine. It will be fine" He tried to reassure him as they finally arrived at the parking lot, the car was already waiting for them.

 

The guards nearly shoved both nations into the back seat before driver took off in a speed that could land him a spot in Fast and Furious movies.

 

“Where are we going?” Germany asked.

 

“Safe house, sir" the driver replied, didn't give Germany much attention as he now tried to evade other cars on street, so Germany moved his attention away from him as well.

 

Now he’s more concerned about France. The man was pale, and shaking intensely. His blue eyes wandered aimlessly in the darkness in front of him, his breath plainly audible, and his two arms braced himself like someone could attack him any time soon.

 

“France" Germany spoke up softly, moving toward the French. He held his hand gently but affirmingly. “It’s okay, just look at me… look at me France" He used other hand to guide France’s ghostly pale face to meet him.

 

The French did not fight, his face leaned into the German’s hand. Germany’s bright blue eyes pierced into the deeper ones of France. The picture in front killed him.

 

France’s eyes were wide, like two big ponds on snowfield, but his face was not white in a good way like snow, his face looked like all the blood had been drained out of him except for a cut under his left eyes from which blood was seeping out.

 

“ _ Allemagne _ ” France cried, in his own language, his voice frail and trembling, like the man who was bragging proudly an hour before was another person.  “ _ Il est arrivé malheur à mon peuple...il est arrivé malheur à mon peuple… _ ” he mumbled feebly as if his mind was miles away, and Germany felt an urge to take the man into his arms.

 

“I know I know" Germany whispered as he stroked France’s gold lock gently. He rocked back and forth like when his brother comforted him when he was a child. “But everything will be fine."

 

Germany could feel France nodded slowly against his shoulder, and could feel each teardrop spread out on his shirt.

 

“Shhh it’s okay, it’s okay” He said again to assure him and hugged him tighter. France was shuddering all over, like a glass that could be broken even by the gentlest breeze. He moaned, and each time Germany could feel great amount of pain from it.

 

Things like panic attack and pain could happen to nations like them when they’re being attacked unwarned or when they faced with catastrophic natural disaster. Germany remembered America had this kind of attack once during 9/11 and England had it once or twice during his conflict with IRA. Germany experienced one himself in the Olympics of 1972 and he knew full well how bad it could be.

  
  


_ Rrrr Rrrr Rrrr Rrrrr _

 

After managed to calm himself down and get his mind straight, Germany found his phone vibrating inside his pocket. He picked it up and answered right away. “ _ Kanzler _ ?”

 

/…./

 

_ “Ja”  _

 

/..../

 

_ “Ja, Ich bin gut. ich bin jetzt mit Frankreich, wir gehen ins Konspirative Wohnung. Wissen Sie was los ist?” _

 

/.../

 

_ “Was? Ist das ihr Ernst??” _

 

/.../

 

_ “ _ _ Ich rufe dich später an” _ Germany hung up immediately after he knew what had been going on from his boss.. He went back to the main page of his phone and saw hundreds of news notification from Süddeutsche Zeitung, BBC, CNN, AFP, and even NHK. He tapped one of them while his other hand still held France close to him.

 

“ _ Nein...nein… mein Gott… _ ”  the German muttered after read about what actually happened at the stadium and what was going on now.

  
  


Suicide bombs, shooting, hostages….

  
  


He now understood why France kept moaning… he must be in great pain. Even though he tried to bite his lip so it wouldn’t slip out, but Germany still could hear it. 

 

Germany was not sure how to deal with this. Should he tell France about what happened?

 

“ _ Ludwig...s’est il passé quelque chose, non? J'entends pleurer… _ ” France asked between his quiet sob. He didn’t look up to meet Germany’s eyes. Germany was glad he didn’t.

 

“Yes, something has happened” Ludwig didn’t dare to tell France now. How could he when France’s apparently in great pain like this?  “A lot of things happened. But you need to be strong Francis... for your people…”

 

“Yes” Francis murmured, barely audible. They didn’t really use their personal names much, especially when there were people around them like this. So it kind of brought the situation to a new level between Germany and France... No... Ludwig and Francis.

 

Suddenly, a car came to a stop. Someone held the door open for them, guard, with black suit and ear bud like always. Ludwig helped Francis get out of the car.

 

_ He couldn’t even stand by himself… _

 

This thought dreaded Ludwig. One of Francis’s hands clung loosely to Ludwig’s while another held on to Ludwig’s shirt.

 

“Welcome to safe house, Mr. France, Mr. Germany” A man who seemed to be the head of guards here greeted them, but Germany just gave him a nod. France now was his utmost concern.

 

“Please lead me to a bedroom, France needs to have some rest” He instructed and was partly relieved when the man immediately understood him and lead them inside the house.

 

It was actually not a house. It’s more like a villain’s subterranean headquarter in America’s movies. The car that brought them parked in somewhat looked like a giant tunnel where everything was grey and lit by cold fluorescent bulbs. The ‘house part’ was behind a giant door like that one in a vault. It’s huge and thick and probably could resist enormous impact. Germany always imagined this kind of place existed only in America’s movie. He noted it in his mind that he must talk to France about this once the man recovered.

 

The living quarter inside, if Germany had to put it, was actually really  _ Francis _ . Even though it’s a safe house for emergency situation, it was well-decorated and could be as comfortable as any expensive flat in Paris. He would not surprise if there’s a swimming pool or sauna inside it at all.

 

“This way please Mr. Germany” The guard led them to a lower floor, which had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The guard just took them to the biggest one, with 16th-century French style decoration. Germany could remember something from a really long time before, when his brother once took him to France’s home; the picture frames, the paintings, the vases, and stuff. He was not sure if this was a safe house or France’s personal storage.

 

But it’s not time to think about that now.

 

Germany laid France on the giant bed and dismissed the guard. Before he left, the man said there would be guards posted outside and the two nations were not allowed to leave unless there’s order from the president. Germany just nodded and turned back to France again.

 

France curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed, his face showed much agony.

 

“How do you feel?” Ludwig sat down beside him and asked softly, using his hand to move the lock of hair from Francis’s face.

 

“Bad” Francis said, meekly, his eyes glanced up to meet with Ludwig’s, “What’s…. What’s going on Ludwig? Tell me… tell me…” France seemed to literally use all his strength to usher the words out. He looked obviously in pain.

 

“There’re attacks” Ludwig tried to explain slowly. His brain was processing how should he said it without causing more pain to the man in front of him. “At the stadium and somewhere in town. No one was hurt at the stadium though”

 

“And other places?”

 

_ There’s mass shooting in a theatre _

 

Ludwig thought silently to himself. It’s like some invisible hand was grabbing around his neck and strangling him.

 

“It’s terrible" That’s what he decided to say. “But your boss will find a way to handle it I’m sure” Ludwig held Francis’s hand tight, his thumb drew a small circle on the back of the man’s hand. Francis gave a small nod and a soft groan.

 

“Could you stay a bit longer Ludwig?” Francis asked, subconsciously nuzzling against the man’s warm and assuring hand, his eyes half-closed from pain and exhaustion. “Could you stay until everything’s okay?”

 

“Of course Francis. I will stay with you”

 

The deep blue eyes stared at Ludwig and the world seemed to stop around them.

 

“Thank you Ludwig.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Il est arrivé malheur à mon peuple...il est arrivé malheur à mon peuple…” - something has happened to my people 
> 
> “Ludwig...s’est il passé quelque chose, non? J'entends pleurer…” - Something has happened right? I hear people crying
> 
> Kanzler - chancellor
> 
> “Ja, Ich bin gut. ich bin jetzt mit Frankreich, wir gehen ins Konspirative Wohnung. Wissen Sie was los ist?” - Yes I'm good. I am now with France, we're go to the safe house. Do you know what's going on? "
> 
> “Was? Ist das ihr Ernst??” - What? Are you serious??
> 
> “Ich rufe dich später an” - I'll call you later.
> 
> "Nein...nein… mein Gott…" - No... no... my god...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my classmate for French translation, and for German translation... well... it's probably just me and google translate. 
> 
> I would not say this is the best of my fics, but I don't want to edit it much since it's the work of myself in the past so I want to keep it the same as much as possible (for no particular reason). Thanks you guys for reading :) please leave some kudos/comments if you like it!


End file.
